


Hands on Experience

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Assistant Eren, Chef!Levi, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Eren keeps messing up, Flirty Eren, Implied Sexual Content, Levi is a distraction, M/M, Sexiness, ereri, innuendos, private lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a string of mishaps at his job at the restaurant, Chef Levi decides to give Eren a private lesson...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands on Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeds_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/gifts).



> Hi! I recently decided that I wanted to start accepting requests and Zed was kind enough to give me my first :) I wanted to try a bit of a challenge so I asked for a pairing I haven't written before. So I decided on Ereri. The scenario was Levi is a head chef at a restaurant. Eren is an assistant and in true Eren fashion, he keeps messing things up. He is then offered a private lesson from Levi and sexiness ensues. I tried to take a humorous as well as steamy approach. I hope it's what you wanted Zed lol.

Eren nervously keeps checking the directions on the gps. He knows that he'll be in even more trouble than he was already in if he shows up late. It didn't make things any better that all the houses in the area all looked exactly the damn same. 

He sighs loudly. He wouldn't even be in this situation if he didn't keep screwing up at work. After graduating from the culinary academy in the top 10 of his class, he had landed a position at the 5 star Zagat rated Chateau Sina. It was his dream job and lately it has been more like a nightmare. 

It wasn't that he was under qualified for the job. He was usually able to prepare even the most difficult dishes with precision. The problem was the Head Chef, Levi Ackerman. Chef Ackerman has always been Eren's idol. Chef Levi was like a god in the kitchen. Unfortunately for Eren, he had the body and looks of one as well.

Within just a week, Eren had caused 3 fires, ruined several pots and  received a first degree burn on his hand. He just couldn't help getting distracted by his superior. The way he would gracefully sauté vegetables with a delicate flick of a wrist. The way his sleeves would cling to his arms when damp with the steam from boiling pasta. The man was perfect.

After the latest disaster, when Chef Levi stalked over to him, Eren thought for sure he would be fired. Much to his surprise, he was offered a private lesson from Levi himself at the Chef's own home. 'This is my last chance, I can't screw this up' he thought to himself after he finally arrived at his destination.

Eren took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves as he climbed the steps to the front door of the house. He presses the doorbell and waits, shuffling his feet nervously. Finally he hears footsteps coming closer to the door. 

The door flings open revealing Levi with his usual scowl upon his face. Eren feels his cheeks heat up as he stares at his mentor not expecting to see him dressed casually in a tight black v neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans. "Are you just going to stand there like an idiot, or are you going to actually come inside the fucking house?" Eren jumps at the sudden shout and quickly enters through the open door and follows the chef into the kitchen . 

 Eren's green eyes widened in awe at the sight of the kitchen. It was a semi-open layout, no wall separating it from the dining room. It had vaulted ceilings with a skylight brightening the whole area. There was an island in the middle equipped with a sink and built in grill. The rest of the kitchen contained large stainless steel appliances that gleamed in the bright overhead light. "Wow, your kitchen is awesome Sir!" Eren exclaimed loudly. 

Levi crossed his arms over his chest while leaning his back against the counter. "And it better stay that way, if you damage my property, I'll have roasted brat for dinner." He said narrowing his eyes to slits of silver causing Eren to shiver slightly. "Tch, I'm kidding idiot, seriously though, if you fuck up my kitchen you'll be lucky if you can get a job at some fast food hell hole." 

Eren nods nervously. "Now go wash your damn hands, I don't want any nasty germs in my dinner!" Levi snaps Eren out of his daze. "Um, you want me to make dinner for you sir?" Eren asks timidly. "What the fuck did you expect a cooking lesson to be about Yeager?" Eren blushes with embarrassment. "Sorry sir." He mumbles and goes to wash his hands. 

 Eren returns to the counter where there are various vegetables laid out. " Start dicing the vegetables brat." Levi commands. "What am I making sir?" Levi smirks. "We're starting with pizza, even you can't possibly fuck this up." Eren scowls and starts angrily hacking at the vegetables. Suddenly he feels a presence behind him. He turns around and is shocked to find Levi standing there."What the hell, did you teleport, I didn't even hear you move!" Eren blurts out without thinking. 

"What the hell are you doing to these vegetables?" Levi growls into Eren's ear leaning over his shoulder. "Dicing them like you said sir." Eren says nervously trying not to think about Levi leaning on his back to look at his work. "I said dice, not fucking hack away at them like a serial killer brat!" He slides his hands down Eren's arms and places his hands over his. "I see I'm going to have to teach you how to do this correctly like a fucking toddler." Eren smirks"Do you usually let toddlers handle knives sir?" A chilling glare is directed at Eren. "I'd watch what I'd say to the person with the knife in their hand brat." He says menacingly. 

Eren shudders. Levi then begins to dice the vegetables his hands having a strong grip over Eren's. Eren is having a hard time paying attention feeling the chefs firm chest pressed into his back and his hands firmly grasped in an iron grip. "There, that's how you do it." Levi says and then moves back over to grab something off of another counter. 

He returns with a large bowl and flips it over on the counter next to Eren. When the bowl is lifted a large lump of dough is revealed. Levi places a large wooden board on the counter in front of Eren and sprinkles some flour onto it. "Knead the dough Yeager." Eren takes the dough and drops it on the board. He pushes his hands into the gooey glob and tries to flatten it out with his palms but it doesn't seem to be stretching very far. Levi pulls Eren back from the counter and stands in front his back facing him.

"We'll be here all fucking night if you do it that way!" He shouts. He bends over the dough on the counter and starts punching the dough with his fists to knead it to increase the elasticity.

Eren is more focused on the view in front of him. He can't believe how perfectly those jeans mold to Levi's body. Levi turns his head around quickly and Eren feels the heat rush to his cheeks again. "Stop staring at my ass and get over here and pound this dough brat." He drawls to Eren. Eren comes up right next to him and gives him a smirk."Oh I'm really good at pounding into things sir." He smiles seductively. Levi just shoots him another glare. "The only thing you have pounding is my brain from the fucking migraine you are giving me right now brat." Eren pouts and goes back to punching the dough. 

 A few moments later Eren has managed to roll out the dough and successfully press it onto the pizza stone. He then spreads the tomato sauce over the dough. Next comes the cheese and vegetables. Levi is busy at the other counter slicing sausages he had cooked earlier for the pizza topping. After Eren finished putting the other ingredients on the pizza, he walked over to the counter and watched Levi place the sausages into a bowl as he sliced them. "I've never seen those kind of sausages before, they're the biggest I've ever seen!" Eren says excitedly.

"That's because I make them myself, do you want to try one before you drool on my countertop brat?" Eren smirks. "I'd love to put your meat in my mouth sir." He purrs and could swear he saw a light dusting of pink in Levi's cheeks. Levi raises an eyebrow and smirks. "I'm not sure you could handle my meat, Yeager I wouldn't want you to choke." He drawls with a smoldering       gaze. Eren almost chokes at the sudden suggestive actions coming from the usually serious chef. Levi spears one of the slices with a fork and feeds it to a slightly flustered Eren. "Your meat is so delicious and juicy sir." Eren replies as color heats his cheeks yet again. "Don't talk with your mouth full, that's disgusting." Levi chides.

A short while later after the pizza has been cooked and set aside to cool, it is time to move on to dessert. Eren has been busy melting chocolate being extra careful not to burn it. He succeeds and moves the pot from the heat and stirs it to make sure it melted evenly. "How is the chocolate, brat?" Levi calls over to him. "It's just like me sir." Eren replies in a husky voice. "What the hell does that mean?" Levi asks curiously. "Smooth warm and melts in your mouth." Levi is definitely blushing now. He quickly composes himself and moves on to help Eren dip strawberries into the warm chocolate and set them aside to cool. 

Eren smiles mischievously and steals one of the tray and pops it into his mouth. He then notices Levi moving closer to him and staring. "What?" He asks hoping he's not in trouble. "You have chocolate on your face filthy brat." Without warning Levi raises his hand to Eren's mouth and removes the chocolate with his finger and then licks it off. Eren just stands there in shock.

"Lessons are over brat." Levi announces and beckons for Eren to follow him out of the kitchen. Eren stands there still confused. "Aren't you going to eat dinner sir?" Levi smirks "I decided I want an appetizer first." He says as he walks back towards Eren. "Um, what do you have in mind?" Levi reaches up to the collar of Eren's shirt and pulls his face close to his. He then slowly licks the shell of Eren's ear and whispers, "You." He then starts walking towards the bedroom. Eren smiles "Well I hope you're hungry sir." He replies hastily following behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't screw up lol I had fun writing it though :)


End file.
